Never Again
by Sovereign Beta
Summary: Vanitas wants Aqua. Aqua doesn't reciprocate. Vanitas won't take "no" for an answer. Terra is not amused.


Heh. You can guess why I named the story this.

Inspiration from Divine Wolfe's VanitasxAqua stories. I read one of hers, and I just had to write one. It's nowhere near her caliber, though.

Disclaimer: I just own this story, nothing mentioned in it.

And no, this one will NOT be like "Run, Namine, Run". It will be much more morbid.

Enjoy!

**Xxx XXX xxX**

The blue-haired maiden poked at a campfire with a spit over and over. The repetitive action belied the stormy thoughts going through her head.

"Master said I would be his successor," Aqua sighed. "But right now, I don't feel like it."

The young Keyblade Master wondered what Terra would do right now. She promptly killed that line of thought; the brash warrior would have done something stupid that would have gotten him killed.

There was no point in brooding right now. As far as she could tell it was close to midnight, and she had need of sleep. With a tired groan she stood up and extinguished the fire with a quick water spell. Where was she to sleep tonight? Aqua wasn't stupid enough to sleep in the open on the ground, where anything could catch her unawares, of course, but she had no idea where to hit the sack.

The girl looked around, but saw nothing but trees in the jungle. She stared at the trunks apprehensively. Could she…?

It was possible. Aqua had seen Ventus climb trees (and fall out of them) often enough that she'd learned how to climb trees by observation. Her lapis eyes searched one likely trunk for any handholds. Aqua found one and started to climb, reaching a branch in a few minutes. The moon gave her enough light to work with.

Aqua leaned her back against the trunk and wrapped her legs around the branch. She began to worry about falling, but sleep crushed any opposition to its reign. Her eyes shut in a matter of seconds.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

A loud grunt beneath her made Aqua stir.

"Quiet," she grumbled, and quickly fell back into a pleasant dream again…

…just as the world began shaking itself apart.

Aqua's eyes flashed open and she looked around in alarm. Too late; with a shriek she tumbled off the branch.

The girl lay on the ground for a few seconds, dazed. With a groan of pain she groggily pushed herself up with her arms, and then got her legs beneath her. She stood up and began dusting herself off—and froze as she saw what had knocked her off the tree. With a muffled oath Aqua leaped back, Rain Fall swirling to life in her hand.

A Wild Bruiser roared in anger at the girl, and hefted something in its paw. With a jolt Aqua realized that the thing was _the tree she'd been sleeping on._

She shook out of her shock and barely managed to dive out of the way as the makeshift missile crashed into the ground she'd been standing on less than a heartbeat before.

In retaliation a Firaga smashed into the gorillalike Unversed's stomach. A Thundaga followed the first spell, catching the Wild Bruiser in the face, stunning it. With a howl it fell over with a truly titanic thud. Aqua charged, pounced, and landed in a crouch on its chest. She jammed Rain Fall's tip into the giant Unversed's eye.

Without a sound the creature disintegrated into nothing.

Aqua got up, panting. Something wasn't right…

The maiden started as dark fog drifted into the small clearing. She hesitantly touched it with a forefinger…

…and jumped back with a cry of pain.

Aqua snarled something unbecoming to a civilized person and fired a wave of Light at the black mist. It howled, as if in agony, and disintegrated.

A quiet chuckle drifted into her ears, and Aqua recoiled as if slapped. She knew that sound. It crept into her bones like a million ants and slithered through her ears like a viper.

"Vanitas!" she shouted. "What do you want now?"

"Still sharp, I see," the voice of the dark apprentice said in that oily tone. "I like that. But before I answer your question, I want to ask you something."

Aqua had no idea why he'd called her sharp, no idea why he liked that, and no idea if she should attack or just stand there. She leveled her Keyblade at the armored youth.

"Just answer my question!" she said in frustration.

Ignoring her, Vanitas stepped closer, and began to circle her. Aqua kept her weapon pointed at him at all times.

"Aqua," he started. "Do you…" he hesitated. "Do you hate me?"

Aqua didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of her response. "Well, no shit, Sherlock." (A/N, I know that was totally OOC, and totally random. Bear with me.)

"But why, exactly?" Vanitas inquired. "Is it because I'm an avatar of the darkness, or is it because you don't like me personally?"

"Both," Aqua replied.

Vanitas placed a hand over his chest and moaned in mock pain. Aqua was not amused.

"Tell me what you're here for, or go away!" she yelled at him.

"My, my, you're certainly not in a good mood today," Vanitas observed.

"Yeah, well, considering that I just got brutally woken up, my worst enemy is less than feet away from me, and I've just finished a fight," Aqua growled. "You think I'd be a bit pissed off!"

Vanitas held up a finger. "You said worst enemy. I…" He hesitated again.

Aqua's patience level slipped into her emergency reserves. "Get to the point!" she yelled.

"I don't want to be your worst enemy," Vanitas replied. "I want to be, your, how do I put this…?"

The girl considered his words for a moment. "Well, too bad, you already are, and nothing can change that."

"Really?" he asked softly.

If Aqua had been fully awake, she would have instantly heard alarm bells go off in her head at his tone. As it was she was half-asleep, angry, and frazzled by the Unversed attack.

"YES!" she screamed. "Now fight me, or go away!" She turned around.

That was a bad mistake, because Vanitas chose that moment to attack.

Aqua heard him coming, whirled around, and barely got her Keyblade up in time to block the slash. Rain Fall clattered into Vanitas's weapon again and again as the two Keyblade wielders dueled. Aqua was being forced back and she knew it; in seconds her back was to a tree.

But then Vanitas halted his onslaught. Aqua stared at him in surprise as adrenaline coursed through her.

"Now will you listen to me?" he shouted.

Aqua was too shocked at his outburst to reply. Vanitas had never once yelled at her.

"I...I...I..." he mumbled. "Maybe this'll make it easier."

Vanitas removed his helmet.

Aqua gaped at the boy in front of her. He looked exactly like Ventus, only with charcoal hair and yellow eyes instead of blond hair and blue eyes. Yet, Vanitas's face seemed so much more…attractive. He looked more mature, more serious, and more…sexy.

_And what the fuck was she thinking?_ He was the _enemy_, dammit! She couldn't be distracted by his looks!

Vanitas smirked as if he could read her thoughts. Who knew; maybe he could? No he couldn't, because if he could he'd probably be blushing right now. In spite of her best efforts to the contrary, Aqua was currently thinking about what his body was like beneath his skin-tight armor.

"As I was saying, Aqua, I don't want to be your worst enemy."

He suddenly was a lot closer, as if he'd teleported in. With a start Aqua realized he'd been less than ten inches away in the first place.

"I want to be," he continued, "Your lover."

Aqua gawked at him, her jaw hanging open. She exploded. "I DON'T!"

He smirked again. "Aqua, Aqua, Aqua, don't be silly. Like all girls, you have hormones running through you. I saw the way Terra was looking at your body during the Qualification Exam."

"Terra would be a better boyfriend than you'd ever be, a thousand times over!" she spat. "I wouldn't fall for you if you were the last man alive!"

"Well too bad," he growled. "Because I won't take no for an answer."

Aqua finally realized what he intended to do, and her eyes widened.

She tried to roll away, but Vanitas grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the tree. He leaned in.

The kiss was rough, savage, uncaring for Aqua's wellbeing. His tongue snaked into her mouth, grinding against hers.

She let out a muffled cry and struggled. It was no use; Vanitas was far stronger than she.

After a few seconds or a few centuries, Aqua wasn't sure, Vanitas released her. He stepped back and sneered in amusement as she collapsed, gagging.

The maiden dry heaved over and over, each time managing to force her gorge back down. After close to a minute of involuntary trembling, Aqua managed to regain control of her nerves.

Vanitas laughed. "Come now, I can't taste that bad," he teased.

"You…do…" Aqua croaked.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it," he crooned.

"You wish," the disgusted girl retorted.

Vanitas smiled, almost kindly, and seized her neck.

Aqua began to choke as her air was cut off. Vanitas's gloved hand felt like a rasp to her sore throat.

"I'm going to do this again, and again, and again, until you enjoy the feeling of my lips," he hissed furiously.

Aqua stared defiantly at him. "Do your worst," she hissed back.

He smiled again, unnerving Aqua. "Oh, my worst, you say?" he giggled. "Oh, this'll be fun."

Vanitas leaned back momentarily, and Aqua took the chance to break free. She elbowed his face and ripped herself out of his hands.

Aqua charged full tilt for the edge of the clearing. She could make it; she could easily escape in the jungle…

A tendril of darkness wrapped around her ankle and pulled. Aqua slammed into the dirt and desperately scrabbled at the ground with her fingers, hoping to find a handhold.

She screamed in terror as Vanitas caught her waist and lifted her onto her feet. He snatched a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. Aqua resisted and received a punch for her trouble.

Vanitas dragged his teeth along the delicate skin of her neck, eliciting a cry of pain from her. His teeth were as sharp as daggers.

_Why couldn't she move? _

Aqua realized that she was, she was beating at Vanitas's chest with all the strength she had left. It was having zero effect.

Vanitas chortled and moaned with hunger. She could feel his saliva sliding down into her top.

The hand on her waist moved to her hip, and then slipped into her shorts, caressing her buttocks. A finger rubbed across the sensitive flesh of her warmth, shifting aside her panties.

Aqua bucked and smashed her forehead into Vanitas's. He released her and clutched at his bleeding forehead. Blood streamed down Aqua's face as well, tinting her vision a light shade of crimson.

Vanitas glared at her menacingly. "I was gonna go easy on you, seeing as how it's your first time," he snarled. "But now, I don't feel like taking the effort."

Aqua shuddered. She knew and dreaded what was coming.

He leaped onto her before she could react, knocking her onto her back. Vanitas straddled her thighs, holding down her wrists with his hands. Aqua was helpless.

Vanitas stared hungrily at her body. Aqua closed her eyes and turned away.

"Just get it over with," she muttered, going limp. She braced herself for the coming assault.

He sniggered and grasped the waistband of her shorts and underwear, slowly drawing them back…

Aqua began to cry in fear, sobs racking her prone body. She began to beg, to someone, anyone, END THIS NIGHTMARE!

It was going to happen, she couldn't stop it. Vanitas snickered with glee as he caught the first hint of pubic hair.

Suddenly she heard an explosion. Dirt and pebbles pelted her as she whirled around, struggling to locate her savior. Vanitas relinquished her and jumped back with a snarl of frustration. Damn his luck, he'd almost had her!

A powerful, enraged voice slashed through the air like a crack of thunder. "Get away from her, you motherfucker!" Terra roared.

Aqua scrambled to her feet, suddenly remembering who she was. Rain Fall appeared in her fist.

Vanitas blocked her first rage fueled blow, but was forced to back away to avoid Terra's unstoppable swing.

"This isn't over," the dark apprentice warned Aqua. With a menacing look, he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Aqua sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Concerned, Terra kneeled down next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and immediately realized how idiotic that question was.

Aqua laughed mirthlessly before continuing to cry. She was never going to be "okay" after this.

Terra hugged her. His embrace comforted her, somewhat…

"Shhh…" he whispered. "You'll be alright, trust me." He gently rocked her.

What did he think she was, some kind of robot? That she could just erase the memory of her ordeal at the hands of Vanitas, and everything would be fine and back to normal afterwards?

She would never be the same Aqua after this.

Never again would she walk without looking behind her at least once.

Never again would she smile without a twinge of fear marring it.

Never again would she view the world quite the same way.

Never again.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

Yeah…I know, messed up story.

I am of a twisted, twisted, _twisted _mind. I know that much.

So how'd you like it? Was the delivery good? Yes, I know the ending was a deus ex machina. Deal with it; I couldn't bear to hurt Aqua like that.


End file.
